


Lucky Dip

by 2Atoms



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Katya x violet (previous), Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, This is just a write up of a hot dream i had ive given up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/2Atoms
Summary: In a tired daze, Trixie lets her girlfriend take control of choosing their latest sex toy haul. Fortunately there's a helpful shop assistant on hand.





	Lucky Dip

Shopping with Katya had this amazing virtue where it never felt like a chore. Endless jokes, options for things to clutter up their houses, snacks that Katya wanted _ so badly _that Trixie wouldn’t let her binge on until she puked.

Then finally, after a day of trying on clothes and convincing themselves not to buy more knick-knacks, they could go to their favorite shop on the city main street. In the glow of fake candlelight, shuffling across tacky red carpet, striving to make each other blush and squirm. Toys in rainbow order lined the back wall, cast silicone backlit, a spectrum of dildos and vibrators all calling out with their tiny price tags and increasing sizes.

Trixie loved the tension, the endless possibilities in that shop. When one of them got an idea from something they saw, when Katya’s face lit up or Trixie’s cheeks burned red, grabbing at the shelf with baby pink nails. After a long day, overwhelmed from a day of shopping, Trixie couldn’t cope with all the choices today. She trailed behind Katya as whilst she walked around, looking at everything that had come in since they were last in the store _ far _ too long ago.

“Trix? Baby?”

Katya was talking to her, but Trixie had zoned out. She had no idea what she was looking at, but she was sure – in this sex shop, it’d be inappropriate. Oh well.

“Fuck, sorry. What?”

Katya laughed openly at her, and Trixie tried to refocus her eyes, examining the harness in her girlfriend’s hands. Theirs was only about a year old, but it had started hurting their thighs, so they’d been putting aside money for a softer one. Katya had predictably chosen a black studded one, and Trixie knew she’d have to rectify that.

“You’re totally out of it, huh?”

Even as Katya laughed at her, she was pulling Trixie closer. A hand rubbed her arm, whilst she nuzzled the top of Trixie’s shoulder.

“Sorry, I’m tired.”

A benefit of this store was the complete acceptance of anything from other customers. No one batted an eyelash as Katya pressed a kiss to Trixie’s forehead. As Katya moved, the studs of the harness bumped her arm, and Trixie grumbled.

“I don’t like the spikes.”

“Yeah, I figured. Wanna go find something else?”

Trixie nodded, taking the harness by one leather strap and dropping it back on the hook Katya had snagged it from. They settled on a pretty lavender harness, splashing out on matching wrist cuffs, with just a few nods and head shakes from Trixie. She was struggling to keep her eyes open, resting her head against Katya’s at any opportunity.

“Oh, baby. You wanna just go?”

Weirdly, she didn’t. Trixie really wanted to stay, spend the money they’d squirreled away on toys. She just knew Future Trixie would be _ pissed _ if they didn’t expand their toy drawer.

So she stayed. And Katya kept perusing, chatting to the overly-interested shop assistant they’d met a dozen times already. Occasionally she’d come back to where Trixie was zoned-out, stroke her face and squeeze her shoulder, distract her from the Instagram feed she was trying to be interested in.

“Baby… ” Katya whined, shoving her sharp chin into Trixie’s shoulder, complaining just inches from her face. “Come play. It’s not as much fun alone.”

Trixie looked pointedly at the vibrators lining the wall in front of her, making Katya pause, then huff out a laugh.

“We both know you’d hate to let me play without you.” 

Shoving her phone away, Trixie laid her head atop Katya’s, so the shorter woman could feel it as she mumbled.

“I’m too tired…”

“Aw, I know.”

Katya was baby-ing her, and usually Trixie would give it right back. Right now, she wanted to be babied.

“Whatever you choose, I’ll use it on you?”

There was excitement in Katya’s voice now, hiding under the playful nagging tone she was using. Trixie couldn’t help feeling tempted. Behind the counter, there was shuffling, and Trixie could make out the distinctive, corset-wrapped figure of Violet. Not only was she the owner of the store, she acted like she owned everyone in it to. Fucking hot.

“Choose for me. I’m sure Violet will, if you won’t.”

Trixie knew it was the last time she’d get to be assertive tonight, feeling Katya disentangle herself from her body with a hard squeeze of her soft waist. As soon as they were separated, Violet sauntered over.

Her hips swung like a pendulum as she meandered over, dominatrix heels inexplicably confident on carpet. Her body was a mixture of tight lines and gentle curves, with a gorgeous face which Trixie could hardly imagine smiling. Nonetheless, she was genuinely one of Trixie’s favourite people. Violet was wildly interesting, and damn hot.

“Kat! Trixie! Can I help you?”

She was also Katya’s ex. Trixie tried not to think about it.

“Violet!” Katya met and exceeded Violet’s energy with her response, pulling the tall woman into a tight, familiar hug.

Trixie smiled politely, nodding when Violet grimaced back, trying to avoid zoning out as tiredness fought with her interest. She knew Katya and Violet still talked, but she could never figure out how much she told Violet about her. Their shopping habits probably gave a fair amount away.

“Trixie here’s letting me pick out everything for her today! ‘Wanna help?”

“Ah, fun. Always!”

Trixie could feel her cheeks heating up, regret tainting her polite smile and she met Violet’s intense stare. With Violet’s staff discount onside, she expected they’d leave here with a full basket’s worth of new sex toys.

She tried to follow the two other women around as they shopped, suddenly able to muster a lot more focus as they discussed _ her. _

_ “What does she like? You guys use dildos, right?” _

_ “Sensitive nipples?” “Yeah! Fairly sensitive!” _

_ “Do you have any of these?” _

Eventually, Katya snapped at her. Trixie was trailing behind them, straining to see over displays and shoulders, trying to comment on what Katya was choosing. Violet scowled at her.

“Trixie, go kneel over there. I thought you didn’t want to choose?” Violet scowled at her, stepping right into Katya’s personal space. 

Trixie turned to her girlfriend in outrage, but Katya was ignoring her, rubbing a thumb up and down the silk ties in Violet’s hands. When she went to argue, Katya finally looked up at her.

“You heard Violet. Do what you’re told.”

She took slow steps towards the counter, to the out-of-the-way spot Violet had pointed out. The space was an alcove, facing out onto the shop like it was waiting for shelves to be installed. Other shoppers walked past as she slowly sunk to her knees, eyes focused on Katya and Violet’s backs, their heads thrown back in laughter at something Trixie couldn’t hear.

There was a basket slung over Katya’s arm, and products were being added to it painfully slowly, always shielded so Trixie couldn’t quite see what they were.

After a few minutes, Violet talked Katya into choosing a different harness, adjusted it around her hips to show her how much better it would fit, and Trixie struggled to watch the fingers tugging and tightening straps where they clung to Katya’s ass, Violet purposely smoothing down the ‘V’ of Katya’s hips, tugging and slipping fingertips under the leather to check it. She was loyal to Trixie’s colour choice, always picking out colours Trixie would like.

The shop was warmly lit, and Trixie’s doziness steadily returned. The plush carpet meant Trixie’s knees weren’t hurting yet, and gentle music masked the other women’s voices. She was desperate to hear what they were saying, but knew not to move from that spot. Trixie had finally totally zoned out, when two pairs of shoes appeared on the carpet in front of her. Stiletto boots and well-worn Docs. 

“Violet wants to know what kind of size you can take.”

Before Trixie could stutter over her own words, Katya was already ignoring her, clarifying.

“Like in your mouth.”

Blunt fingernails were passing her lips the second Trixie’s jaw dropped. She opened wide enough to let Katya’s fingers in, the pad of one finger stroking at her tongue whilst two pressed against her plump bottom lip. Trixie fought not to gag as all three of Katya’s fingers found their way into her mouth, a pinky and thumb resting either side of her stretched lips. Her fingers tasted of sweat, the fine details of her fingerprints rough against Trixie’s tongue. She whined as Katya tried to force her fingers even deeper, head recoiling to spare her throat. 

Through wide eyes, she could see Violet’s grin.

“I know you can take more than that. Don’t show me up, now Trixie.”

A soft huff to the affirmative told Katya she could slip a fourth finger into Trixie’s mouth, bringing tears to her eyes as she fought not to gag. A thumb stroked from Trixie’s cheekbone down to her chin, and Trixie tried to refrain from recoiling, fighting not to pull back as her throat spasmed.

She was on display to everyone else in the store, and they were openly staring. Even fully closed, Trixie felt pornographic. Dribbling and choking on Katya’s fingers, back arched to force her breasts out, moaning at the effort to keep those fingers in her mouth. She tried to avoid eye contact with anyone else, getting easier and easier as the tears made her eyes defocus.

She looked up with pleading eyes at Katya, suspecting she wasn’t enjoying it any more than Trixie was, and her glazy look seemed to convince Katya to finally pull her hand out, with a whisper of:

“Good girl, baby.”

Violet rolled her eyes, stalking back to where they’d previously been. Katya followed, leaving Trixie with her teary eyes and dry lips, drool drying on her chin. Other customers were slowly paying with the cashier, filing out. It was past closing, and Trixie hoped they wouldn’t be replaced. Every single person who walked through the door turned back, giving Trixie a knowing, patronizing smirk.

On the other side of the room, she could see Katya wipe her hand clean on her jeans. The thought of all those fingers inside her that night, that unspoken promise Katya had made, left Trixie clenching around nothing. She fought not to try and find friction against the seam of her pants, not to shove one hand under the waistband. The warmth of her wetness was seeping into her underwear, Trixie could feel the wet fabric against her lips.

The other two were still shopping, choosing items slowly and carefully. Violet would cackle occasionally, pull a product out from below a display rack, show it to Katya with delight and shove it in the basket, even if Katya was protesting. Trixie could see the occasional dildo being thrust through the O-Ring of Katya’s harness, testing the size and angle, miming how she might use it. Once closing time came and went, Violet’s shop assistant turned off the music, herded the last customer out before leaving with a shaky goodbye to all of them. In the dead silence, Trixie was left to the murmur of their conversation, focusing on the pain in her knees, and the bigger hot, clenching ache inside her.

“Trixie!”

It had been forever, since Trixie had been addressed, found anything to focus on but her own body and the carpet in front of her. The clear ring of Violet’s voice, teasing and melodical, snapped her to attention immediately.

“Do you think you could take this?”

_ It’s too thick _, she wanted to say, but Katya shushed her. Unsure what to do, Trixie just shook her head.

Violet regarded her for a second, eyes squinting, before she turned to Katya.

“I reckon she can. Probably bigger, too.”

Katya said nothing, biting the inside of her lip as she looked between Trixie and Violet.

“How much bigger?”

Violet brought Trixie to kneel totally upright, pressing bony hands against her stomach, measuring the cock arbitrarily against Trixie’s body.She was certain none of this was telling Violet anything, but the twinge in her womb was winning out over logic.

Violet measures another dozen or so dildos against Trixie’s body, of increasing widths and lengths and shapes. It’s all Trixie can do not to moan thinking about the stretch she’d feel around them, the focus on Katya’s face as her fingers warmed her up, preparing her to take as much of that thick silicone as deep as she can.

“God, I’d love to fuck her with something that big.”

She could hear Katya’s voice across the room, imagine her running hands across the surface of the toy, cupping and circling it, trying to imagine how Trixie’s pussy might stretch to just, barely, accommodate it.

“I’d be able to see it bulging through her stomach, if she could take it.” 

“Definitely. Do you think she could go this big?”

Violet was expertly picking out bigger and bigger toys, and Trixie can’t even imagine what she’d be showing Katya that was bigger than the toys she’d had pressed into her stomach so far. Every time Violet would ghost the base of the toy across her clit, and Trixie would fight not to try and buck forward, for just a touch more pressure.

“Fuck, it’d stretch her out so pretty. I think she likes when it hurts, when I have to use so much lube there’s hardly any friction.”

Trixie whined out loud, desperate for attention, watching the shake of Violet’s shoulders as she laughed at her.

“You’d better take that one, then. Wanna look at underwear?” Violet shot Trixie a look, making her close her mouth and straighten her back.

She winced at the ache it caused in her thighs, which were trembling at the effort holding her up.

“Better had,” Katya agreed, “She’s probably ruined those panties by now.”

Trixie wanted her to check. To shove one hand down and feel how wet she was, pinch at her clit in punishment, give Trixie just the tiniest bit of contact even if it hurt.

The lingerie is still too far away for Trixie to clearly see what they’re picking, and there’s not much of it to choose from. Katya makes some comments about her tits being too big, only for Violet to stride back across, appraising Trixie with a critical eye.

It’s not long before Violet’s found something that has Katya breathing faster, murmuring: “Her tits would look amazing in that.”

They spend time picking out other things, vibrators and BDSM gear which Katya decides Trixie would enjoy. She rejects some of Violet’s suggestions, hard paddles and floggers which Katya says “Trixie would be too much of a baby to take”. Trixie’s grateful, knows everything on that basket is going to be used to make her cum, hurt her, overstimulate her.

Katya insists that they’ll need more lube, no matter down drenched Trixie is. Violet picks out something pink, a massive bottle that’s so big it’s going to have to sit on their bedside table.

The basket is a mess of things that make Trixie want to melt. A glass dildo and crotchless panties, the prettiest pink silk ties, a collection of high-end silicone dildos and that damn harness that’s going to be in Trixie’s dreams. Katya doesn’t let her stare for long, barely long enough to whet her appetite, make her drip and clench.

She hasn’t taken a single piece of clothing off, and she’s horny like Katya’s had her hands on her for hours.

Violet insists on cleaning and wrapping everything for them, knows the toys she’s handling are minutes away from being worked into Trixie, wrapped around her, pressed against her. Katya’s grateful for it, makes Trixie stay knelt on the ground whilst she pays. They’re waved off with a ludicrous discount, and two kisses on each cheek from Violet.

Katya makes Trixie carry the bags on the journey home, makes her feel the weight and bear the embarrassment of how much they’ve bought.

How much Trixie _ wants _.

She’s so wet, so swollen, that each step is torture. Trixie kept peeking inside, trying to make out the shapes that are wrapped in dark blue tissue paper. Some of them are huge, others are shaped like they can’t be anything but insertable. Katya’s harness was sat on-top of one bag, tags already removed.

Trixie wanted to pull Katya on top of her the second they’re through the door, to feel the intensity of her touch, but she can’t. She’s waited so long.

“Get on the bed. Shirt and pants off.”

Katya took the bags from her, sauntered after Trixie whilst she scrambled to comply. There was a dark stain on her underwear, wetness on her inner thighs, and the sight of it made Katya break character to smile.

She held one bag out to Trixie, the wrapped packages shifting as she moved it, shook it like she was making Trixie pull lottery numbers.

“Pick one!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am straight up writing out my own sex dreams rn, and it's great.
> 
> Let me know if you want a second chapter! I feel like I've deprived you all of a sex scene!
> 
> Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
